The present invention relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to switching between different electrical power sources.
Recreational vehicles, such as mobile homes, houseboats, yachts, and so forth, are becoming increasingly popular items. These vehicles, as well as other types of vehicles, often include a generator that supplies power throughout the vehicle while the vehicle is in a stationary or parked state. The generator typically provides electricity to run air conditioners, heaters, lights, refrigerators, televisions, and so forth. Generators come in a variety of sizes that are capable of handling a variety of different load values.
It is not always desirable to utilize the generator if an external power source is available (sometimes called “shore power”). As a result, some vehicle power systems include an interface to “plug in” to shore power. Concomitantly, a power switch selects between the generator and external shore power sources. Because of the power levels involved, orderly and fail-safe control of such switches is often of interest. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.